A Boring Day
by PotterFan112
Summary: Harry's bored. Hermione and Ron have gone to Hogsmeade, leaving him alone. Can a certain Cho Chang brighten his day? Set during 5th year. One-shot.


Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall, eating lunch with all their fellow students. Hermione looked at him miserably while Ron looked pitying. They were going to go to Hogsmeade in half an hour and Harry couldn't come, as he had been banned from all Hogsmeade visits by Umbridge.

" Harry, we can stay with you if you want. I mean, we don't have to go to Hogsmeade. We'll keep you company." Hermione offered.

" Yeah, we'll stay with you, mate." Ron agreed. Harry sighed. This was the fifth time today that Ron and Hermione had offered to stay with him.

" No, you go to Hogsmeade if you want. Don't pass the oppurtunity to go on my account." Harry said. Ron nodded, but Hermione looked unsure. They didn't say a word after that. When it was finally time to go, Hermione hugged Harry. " Blimey, Hermione, it's not as though you'll never see me again." Harry said as Hermione squeezed him. Ron just nodded and Harry watched as his two best friends went out of sight with other excited students. He bit his lip. What to do now? Then an idea popped in his mind. He could write a letter to Sirius. Rushing to the Gryffindor common room, he took a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle and started writing. He re-read the letter thrice, and finally he was satisfied with it. It read:

_**Dear Snuffles,**_

_**Life's good. I realize that I haven't written to you in a while, so... yeah. Ron and Hermione have left me here alone. They're at Hogsmeade right now, probably having fun. It's pretty boring here. I just thought I should let you know how I'm doing. Sorry for wasting your time, but I do have a question for you: Do you know anything about a long dark corridor? It keeps popping up in my dreams. Sorry to bother you, but if you do know what and where it is, please tell me. Like I said, it keeps popping up in my dreams. That corridor's in every one of my dreams, I see it every night. Anyway, I miss you and I'm bored here. Now I'm starting to know what it's like to be you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S, Once again, sorry about wasting your time.**_

Harry knew it was a waste of parchment, a waste of ink and Hedwaig was going to have to suffer for it, taking that letter all the way to London. But Harry needed to know what that long, dark corridor was and surely Sirius would know. He decided to go to the Owlery next to feed Hedwig himself and give her the letter he wrote for Sirius. It took Harry ten minutes to get to his destination as he trudged along towards the Owlery.

" Hedwig." he called and Hedwig dropped down from a recess high up on the wall. Harry gave her a treat as she landed on his outstretched arm and nibbled it happily. He then tied the letter around her foot. " I know this says Snuffles on it, but it means Sirius, OK?" he said and Hedwig gave a hoot of understanding and set off. Harry watched her fly away. Harry went back inside the castle again and then realized something. He could visit Hagrid to pass the time! He went back out and went down to Hagrid's hut. He rapped the door with his knuckles and then saw a small note on the door in messy handwriting. The note read:

**Gone to get slug repellant. Be back by 6.**

Harry sighed. Just his luck! He went back to the castle and walked towards the window. He looked out of one of the large windows and felt a pang of jealousy as he saw the Quidditch pitch and people wizzing about on their broomsticks. If only he still had his Firebolt... stupid Umbridge, taking it away from him... Harry, bored out of his mind, decided to go to the Library. It wasn't often Harry Potter willingly went to the library, but he was bored. So when he went to the library, Madam Pince staring at him dissaprovingly, he immediately went to the Quidditch section. He started reading all the books about Quidditch, sinking all the information in. It was peaceful and quiet, as Harry was the only one, except for Madam Pince, in the library. Or so he thought. Harry looked around when he heard a noise. He could see nothing. Finally tired of the library, he stood up and accidentally bumped into someone.

" Oh, sorry-" he started but didn't finish. His heart leapt and his stomach had butterflies. In front of him was Cho Chang, the beautiful Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She wasn't looking at him, but at the books lying on the floor. She was crouched on the floor and picking up her books.

" No, that was my fault, I didn't look where I was going, sorry-" and then Cho looked up and stopped. Both Harry and Cho were at loss of what to say. Their eyes met. " Hi Harry."

" Hi." he managed to reply, his heart beating so fast he was sure it was going to explode. His pulse was quickening as he stared at the Goddess infront of him. " So-so why are you not in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

" Oh, well. I had Quidditch practice, but now apparently the Hufflepuffs get the pitch. Apparently, they have practice too. So, we had to cancel. By the time that happened, it was to late to go to Hogsmeade." Cho replied and Harry and Cho started talking about Quidditch. Harry found it strange how easy it was to speak to Cho. It was as though he were speaking to Hermione, but different. Harry didn't know how it happened, but when Cho started moving her beautiful sweet lips, talking about Hogsmeade and school work, Harry leaned forward and kissed her. Cho was startled, but kissed back. Cho's lips were soft and smooth and soon the kiss turned into a snog. Harry's heart raced faster than ever, he was floating and he felt elated.

" No kissing in the library!" Madam Pince shrieked and Cho and Harry broke apart. She had somehow managed to sneak up on them. Cho and Harry ran for it as Madam Pince chased them out of the library, books attacking the two love-struck students. Cho and Harry spent the whole afternoon together and had lots of fun. Harry didn't feel weird around Cho anymore. He was happy, happier than he had ever been in his life. He felt that he could produce the world's best patronus. Later Cho had to meet up with her friend Marietta Edgecombe. Ron and Hermione had come back with sweets from Honeydukes as they had promised.

" So how was your day?" Ron asked as he sucked on a suger quill, but Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking of Cho. Maybe now he could be her boyfriend. Harry smiled at the thought. This boring day may not have been so boring after all.

The End

**A/N: Good? Bad? How was it? Please review, it's my first Harry/Cho oneshot ever. In fact, it's my first oneshot ever. Hope it was good.**


End file.
